


We're Not Normal Teens

by Mira_Kyria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Oneshot, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Kyria/pseuds/Mira_Kyria





	We're Not Normal Teens

“I can’t keep kissing a stranger, Chat.” Marinette was close to tears.   
“We’ve been seeing each other for months, and we’ve been partners for years, Mari. What are you talking about?” Chat Noir tilted his head in askance.  
“I can’t keep seeing you when I don’t truly know who you are. I want to be able to walk down the sidewalk with my boyfriend, to be able to hug him and go to a restaurant and have dinner in public. I want to be able to tell my best friend that I’m seeing someone and not have to worry about being careful with what I tell her. I want to be a normal girl in love.”  
Tears were rolling down Marinette’s cheeks as she tried to vocalize what she felt, and Chat stood there, feeling helpless and wondering what he’d done.   
“You think I don’t want those things, too? Mari, I want all of those things just as much as you do. But we’re not normal teens; we can’t do that because if it was known that a civilian was dating a superhero, you’d become a target, you know that.”  
“And how can I keep seeing you if only one of us knows our secret?”  
“If you want to know who I am, you just have to ask me. You’ve always been the one worried about protecting our identities.”  
“Just because you accidentally found out who I am, doesn’t mean you should have to put yourself in danger just so I can have peace of mind. Just go, Chat.” Marinette started to turn away but before she could begin to walk, Chat grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. He put his other hand on her cheek, cupping her jaw.  
“Mari, please, let me tell you who I am. I don’t care if I’m safe, I want to be with you.”  
“You shouldn’t have to, Chat. I love you, but I won’t put you in danger just for my happiness.”  
“Then where do we draw the line? Where do we say enough and do something for us? Why should it always be about being safe and saving everyone else? Why can’t we have just this?” Chat’s eyes pleaded with her as she continued to try and rationalize in her mind why they couldn’t do this, it was too selfish and they were supposed to be the heroes.   
“Chat, we just can’t. You know that.”  
“Damn it all, please, Mari! Please!”  
“We can’t, please, don’t ask me again. I can’t do that to you, please don’t make me.”  
“You’re not doing anything to me! I want to tell you! We can have a normal relationship, all I have to do is say the words and my transformation drops.”  
“Chat-”  
“Claws in.”  
“NO!” Marinette’s hands flew to her face.  
Adrien’s hands came up to Marinette’s and held them gently, tugging slightly but not enough to pull them away. That choice had to come from her.  
“Mari, open your eyes. Please. Let us be normal teenagers in love,” Adrien’s voice was soft, coaxing Marinette to see who he was.  
As Marinette’s hands dropped, her breath caught.  
“Adrien?”  
“Hey, Bugaboo,” Adrien grinned.  
His hands let go of Marinette’s and came up to hold Marinette’s cheeks.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
Marinette’s response was to go up on her toes and press her lips to his.


End file.
